utaitefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rash
Ostatnia aktualizacja artykułu - 11 maja 2014r. |gender = Mężczyzna |official_illustrator = Ena (絵那) |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = らっしゅ |officialromajiname = Rasshu |othernameinfo = |aka = ラッシュ (Rasshu) trash (nazwa użytkownika) |dateofbirth = |age = |status = Aktywny |year = 2008-po dziś dzień |NNDuserpageID = 3029163 |mylistID1 = 5033870 |mylist1info = |mylistID3 = 17632326 |mylist3info = kollaby |mylistID4 = 22903365 |mylist4info = Styczeń-Lipiec 2008r. |nicommuID1 = co14544 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = CF, Chibamikan }} Rash (らっしゅ) jest Utaite który głównie coveruje piosenki Vocaloidów. Swą karierę zaczął w styczniu 2008 roku. Ma głęboki i łagodny głos. Jego najbardziej popularnym coverem solo jest "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" , który na wrzesień 2012 roku zdobył 198 tys. wyświetleń. Lista scoverowanych piosenek (2008.01.23) # "Tsuki no Uta" (Song of the Moon) (2008.02.10) # "Haruna Another Mix" (2008.02.24) # "Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo" (2008.02.29) # "Teihen no Utaite (♂) ga Suimi" (2008.03.18) # "Amayadori no Futari" (2008.04.04) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) (2008.04.06) # "Naritarishinai de" (2008.05.06) # "LEO" (2008.05.24) # "Dreaming Leaf" (2008.05.29) # "StargazeR" (2008.07.10) # "Anata ni Hana wo Watashi ni Uta wo" (A Flower For You, A Song For Me) (2008.07.19) # "Hajimete no Oto" (First Sound) (2008.09.01) # "Fukiagaru Yume No Midori" (2008.09.26) # "Kasuga Doori" (Kasuga Streets) feat. Singlink choirs (2008.12.13) # "Roshin Yuukai -meltdown-" (Nuclear Fusion -meltdown-) (2009.01.09) # "letter song" (2009.01.23) # "Yuumichi" (2009.02.02) # "Double Lariat" (2009.02.09) # "Hitobashira Alice" feat. Rash, Hachisa, Mochitama, HIRAY i Jim (2009.02.22) # "ggrks" (Go Google it) feat. Rash i Chibamikan (2009.02.25) # "Hitobashira Alice" feat. Rash, CF, Afro・Rei, Yakiago i ⑦Uirusu no Hito ( ) (2009.02.26) # "Sakura no Ame" (Cherry Blossom Rain) -Acoustic guitar ver.- (2009.03.31) # "from Y to Y" (2009.04.08) # "Waratte Waratte" (2009.06.02) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (2009.06.04) # "Imitation Black" (2009.06.16) # "Sekai ni 1 Tsu Dake ni Hana" (The One and Only Flower in the World) feat. Rash, Yakiago, CF i Afro・Rei (2009.09.12) # "magnet" feat. Rash i CF (2009.09.18) # "Let's Search For Tomorrow" (2009.09.18) # "Kaijuu no Ballad" (Monsters' Ballad) feat. Singlink choirs (2009.09.23) # "Nee" (2009.10.07) # "Bad Apple!!" (2009.11.12) # "Fate：Rebirth" (2009.12.10) # "Sketch Switch" feat. Singlink choirs (2009.12.20) # "Anata ni Hana wo Watashi ni Uta wo" (A Flower For You, A Song For Me) -retake- (2010.01.23) # "Amayadori no Futari" (2010.01.24) # "Uta ni Katachi wa nai Keredo" (2010.01.25) # "Celluloid" (2010.01.26) # "Shirantisu Kumikyoku" (2010.02.14) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.02.18) # "Shinitagari" (Wanna Die) (2010.02.23) # "Tubasa wo Kudasai" -Arrange ver.- feat. Singlink choirs (2010.04.30) # "Tabidachi no Hi ni" feat. Singlink choirs (2010.05.13) # "World's End Dancehall" (2010.05.28) # "ACUTE" feat. Rash, Atori i Mirei (2010.07.04) # "Egotistic" (2010.07.19) # "Rinne" (2010.07.23) # "Torinoko City" (2010.08.01) # "Matryoshka" (2010.08.21) # "Melody in the sky" (2010.09.14) # "Hajimete no Chunan Daga Daijobuka" (2010.09.23) # "Top Secret" (2010.10.08) # "Smiling" (2010.12.13) # "Fuyu no Uta Atsumete Medore ni Shite" (Winter Song Medley) -Acapella ver.- (2011.01.02) # "Kuusare Gedou to Chocolate" Rotten Heresy i Chocolate) (2011.01.12) # "Shotgun・Lovers" (2011.01.23) # "Shotgun・Lovers" (2011.01.24) # "Shiroi Tsubasa no Shounen" (The White-Winged Boy) (2011.01.25) # "Panda Hero" (2011.01.25) # "Nounai Denpa" (2011.01.26) # "Wasurenbou" (Forget-i-Seek) (2011.01.27) # "ERIKA" (2011.01.28) # "Shoujo to Kuroi Neko" (The Girl i the Black Cat) (2011.01.29) # "Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu" (The Melancholy of Literature Boy) (2011.01.30) # "Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu" (The Melancholy of Literature Boy) (2011.01.31) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When The First Love Ends) (2011.02.01) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When The First Love Ends) (2011.02.02) # "LOVELESSxxx" (2011.02.06) # "Sweet's Beast" (2011.02.14) # "Boku wa Mada Honki Dashitenai Dake" (2011.02.20) # "Kamen no Shita no Ballad" (Under the Mask Ballad) feat. Rash, KazyuP), Sonsaku, Baru, Fuzuki i Hosaka☆ (2011.03.01) # "Oriontis Kumikyoku" (collab) (2011.04.18) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga Aratame" (2011.04.24) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2011.05.05) # "Nico Chuu de Nico Poi!" (collab) (2011.05.08) # "Arrest Rose" (2011.05.26) # "Gocchani!" (2011.07.29) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2011.08.08) # "Shinpakusuu♯0822" (Heart Beat #8022) (2011.08.22) # "Pierrot" (2011.10.10) # "Haitoku no Kioku ~The Lost Memory~" (2011.12.10) # "sample" (2012.01.23) # "Nagori Yuki" Bi Arrange.- feat. Singlink choirs (2012.03.24) # "Zutto, Zutto..." (Always, Always...) feat. Singlink choirs (2012.04.10) # "Masharu no Kyousei" (Marshall's Lovely Voice) (2012.05.01) # "Nico Poi!" feat. Rash, Shinshakaijin, YNG, YU, Arimu, Inakamono, Seriyu, Kouhey, non, Yoru, Erushi, Akiakane, Umemiya Hina i Keisen (2011.05.07) (Not in Mylist) # "Madara Cult" (2012.05.08) # "Mori no Kumasan" (The Bear in the Forest) feat. Singlink choirs (2012.05.08) # "Mahjong Chuudoku" (Mahjong Junky) (2012.06.26) # "Sakuramau Ichi Rinu -Rei-" (2012.07.01) # "13943-Goshitsu" (2012.09.26) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) (2012.10.22) # "Smile again" (2013.01.23) # "Dekiwaku" feat. Rash i kuremisu (2013.07.22) # "Kimi ga kimi ga" (2013.08.05) # "Murasaki" (2013.08.07)}} Galeria Ilustracja wykonana przez Juugonichi (十五日) }} Linki * Blog * Mixi * Pixiv * Nyappon